1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to managing conversational input. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a computer implemented method and computer program product for creating conversation stubs relating to topics of conversation to monitor communication between users.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many instances are present in which a user communicating by means of one or more communication devices purposefully or inadvertently fails to fully discuss an issue, complete a train of thought, or fully explore a given topic of conversation. As used herein, communication devices include, but are not limited to hardwired telephones, cellular (cell) phones, voice-over-Internet phones, satellite phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), desktop computers, laptop computers, tablet personal computers (PCs), instant messenger devices, or any other known or available device that permits the exchange of verbal or written conversational input. Conversational input relates to the subject of a verbal and/or written communication between users of communication devices and can include, but is not limited to, spoken or recorded conversation, email or text messages, or a sequence of key strokes inputted on a communication device.
A conversation may be interrupted when one party to a phone call interrupts the other party with a second topic of conversation. When the second topic of conversation is completed, the parties may desire to return to the original topic of conversation. By this time, however, neither party may be able to recall that topic of conversation, or the context in which the conversation occurred. Likewise, parties to a cell phone conversation may be unable to complete a conversation because the battery on one phone runs out, the call is dropped by the cellular carrier, or one party moves out of range of the cellular tower. Finally, another scenario may occur where one party to a conversation purposefully and prematurely terminates the conversation because a more pressing matter arises.
In yet another example scenario, parties to an instant messenger conversation, such as Microsoft® MSN Messenger program or America Online AOL® Instant Messenger (IM) program, initiate a conversation that is prematurely terminated because the power goes out, or a computer crashes. If, by the time the conversation resumes, neither party to the original instant message conversation has access to their instant message account, the possibility exists that that neither party will be able to recall where the conversation terminated, or if there were unresolved issues to discuss.
In each of these scenarios, by the time the parties can find an alternate means of communication, or the parties are ready and willing to resume an original conversation, the conversation may already have become unsalvageable. For example, the possibility exists that neither party may be able to recall the relevant details of that conversation, whether unresolved issues remained, and if all relevant information had been conveyed to the other party during the course of the interrupted conversation. Furthermore, the purpose of the conversation may have already been rendered moot by the passage of time.
One remedy to the problem presented above is to create an agenda or checklist relating to the topics of conversation. Items on the agenda can be crossed off as topics are discussed. However, there is no guarantee that the conversation will not stray from that agenda as the conversation progresses. Furthermore, this process is time consuming and impractical for most conversations where the topics of conversation develop spontaneously.
Alternatively, users can record a phone conversation for later reference. However, a user must replay the entire audio recording of the conversation until the specific issue is located. This process of retrieving discrete portions of a recorded conversation is time consuming and inefficient. This method can be particularly burdensome for a user attempting to locate a specific segment of a lengthy conversation and/or where the user is attempting to track a given topic of conversation that may have been discussed sporadically throughout the entire course of a given conversation.
A user can also handwrite notes during a conversation relating to any topic that parties to the conversation failed to discuss in its entirety. However, a user may miss other important information discussed during the conversation while attempting to transcribe a previous portion of the conversation. Furthermore, this approach may be impractical given that people often multitask while on the phone. Consider, for example, the difficulty in trying to take notes while speaking on the phone and driving a car.
As is evident from the foregoing discussion, the currently available techniques for tracking and resuming interrupted conversations can be burdensome, inefficient, and sometimes unpractical.